


Thanks

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, OC, aosficnet2, the author likes including Isaac in these drabbles, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 21. “Thanks for nothing.” Prompted by soulofevil. A continuation of “T-Shirts” & “Lost”





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



"Thanks for nothing." Daisy said when she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist, "Throwing me to the wolves like that."

"Hmm, that wolf is our godson." Robbie said, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Who is currently going through a horrendous sticker phase." She groaned, pulling one off before using the mirror above the bathroom sink to stick it onto her husbands nose without turning around. Then laughed when he went cross eyed trying to look at it. After a second or two, Daisy turns in his arms, so she can look at him fully and he loosened his grip, but still kept his hands on her waist. His fingers hooking themself in her beltloops. 

She eyed him before pulling another one off - cats stickers were Isaac’s favorite this week - sticking this one to his cheek. Then second guessed herself about it when it covered up some of his freckles. So she removed it.

“Just you wait. When he finds out you’re back, you’ll be the one covered in a heap of cat stickers, not me. Then who’ll be laughing?” She gave a wide smile and Robbie rolled his eyes at her fondly. “Me, its me who’ll be laughing.”


End file.
